Folded
by Carrot Luver
Summary: "Dirt that flows in the river, feather that flies through the wind. Cursed. Cursed one will soon arrive, and you will abandon the feather." What is her name? A kit, hated by all since birth, was guided to the twoleg place to live with Bloodclan, which she changed. But one thing brought her back. Uncertainty. Despite all the hatred, she cares. She cares about Thunderclan.
1. Mother's Love

Shrieking. Shrieking was everywhere. "What was going on?" she thought.

"I'll name you, Dirtkit."

"Brindlegap? Why do you have to name her that?!"

"Because, she is cursed, she isn't my kit."

"Stop lying! They are your kits, why do you have to say that she is cursed!"

"I had a dream, Starclan told me that one of my kits will become the dark sky. And, this kit didn't come out with a sack, and I was too tired! All because of this kit, I am so tired! I know what kitting feels. Dirtkit, also can hear every single word, look at her ears! This is my second litter. Don't judge, Brokenheart."

"But-"

"Shut up!"

There was a long pause as rustling sounded near her.

"Hey, sweet. You okay?"

"Wonderful."

"Have you given names to them yet?"

"To one only."

"And what is it?"

"Dirtkit for the white and dusky brown one."

"Why-"

"Shut up. Please."

"O-okay. Anything for you, sweet."

"Is Dirtkit, me?" Dirtkit thought as she opened her eyes. She felt something tug at her chest and realized she was crying. The den was huge, and behind her, a brown she-cat was arguing with a white tom.

"Hey. Look, Dirtkit is up." the white tom purred happily, as he tried to lick her until the brown she-cat swatted his nose away.

"Don't touch this Forsaken cat! Why? Because Starclan told me she will be as dark as the sky!" she spat, angry.

Dirtkit's chest tugged harder, until the white tom picked Dirtkit up. "She have beautiful red eyes. And look, this is really bad experience for her! Look! She is crying!" the tom growled at the dusky she-cat. "Brindlegap, if I have known this, I would have never loved you."

Brindlegap trembled with hurt and turned away. "Fine. Suit yourself, Longwhisker. Just don't get that rascal near me, in fact, don't let me see her." Longwhisker's eyes narrowed angrily now.

"You must feed her! She was just born!"

"That's why I hate her." Brindlegap murmured. "Chew some prey up into a polituce and feed it to her. I don't care even Starclan orders me!" a paw swatted at Dirtkit, causing her to tumble onto a small sharp, prick that went into her back.

Longwhisker, she thinks, picked her up gently and whispered through fur, "I am so so sorry, Dirtkit…." he paused before saying Dirtkit. "Since you are my kit, I'll name you Featherkit. I wan't you to float around, happy and wise. Don't be like your mother. Ever."

Featherkit looked up at him. "He is my father, then Brindlegap is my mother." she thought. "It's alright! I will be the best cat you ever known!" the white she-cat purred, but in between words, she coughed and hacked.

Her chest felt like it was missing. Numbness stretched her muscles as they went limp. She tried hard to breathe, wracking herself, swining from her father's jaws. "Help…" she coughed, seeing to talk, but it makes it more horrible. She couldn't breathe! "Help! Anyone!" she thought/wailed.

Darkness engulfed her, still finding it hard to breathe. Trying to gasp for air, a sudden light shone at the top of her eyesight, and then a shape of a paw appeared.

"Don't die.."

"Don't die."

"We don't need you. Stay.."

"Don't die."

Featherkit looked up, and saw nothing, but a pitch-black den. "Great Starclan! That kit is cursed!" cried, much more mockingly as the voice of an tom snickered.

"Yea! Featherkit is too good of a name for her. Dirtkit is what she needs to be called!" Featherkit looked towards the light and saw two cats giggling mockingly. She stepped out, still gasping for large amounts of air and looked at the two cats. They were huge, at least. One of them had a bright yellow pelt with green eyes and the other, a brown tabby with green eyes.

"Leave me alone!" she nearly screamed, gasping for breath afterwards. Featherkit couldn't believe it. She couldn't even control her own voice?

The brown tabby sneered. "Ah, poor little kit, who can't even breathe! Well too bad! You are cursed, the unlucky one. Nobody likes you, nobody cares." The other cat's eyes lifted a spark of affection, but it must be an illusion because his expression was still full in mockery.

"Please!" She wailed pleadingly.

As crowds of cats looked towards their way, she felt the hot glares digging into her pelt. She felt ashamed, betrayed, and lost. "It's all on my own now. Beat it. There is nothing I could do. Everyone hates me, a kit." Featherkit shrunk down as she thought.

"Will I have to live alone? Could I just.. Leave? I'm so sorry, Longwhisker. I don't know what to do…" she whispered and pushed the two large cats out of the way as she sprinted towards the wall, wanting to stop breathing, for sure. Instead, thorns tugged in her pelt as she bursted into a place full of dense forest. "Where am I?" she thought once again. But no matter what, she wanted to leave, run far away even. After a while of thinking, she realized, she was only a day old. Featherkit was the first to open her eyes and it was too early. Her seses was sharp, but also dull.

She began to run, run as far as she can, in a direction she doesn't know. With nobody to rely on, she was alone, all alone in the dark undergrowth all alone…

But then, she realized, it wasn't her voice that was whispering, but the trees and…. cats around her.

"Go on.. There is no one here for you, all alone, cursed one."

"Come to us, you will have friends, slaves even."

"Go.."

"Come to us, follow the sun and past the forest into large dens, we will be waiting for you there, friend."

"Come."

Featherkit shook her head. Tears dried up as she started to slow down. She was. Crying. Crying for how long, crying for how hard, but she was crying. After a while after all of her clan mates said, it seemed like no time passed until she reached to a place, full of dens and disgusting smells. "Welcome."

"Welcome."

"Hi."

"You are the one."

"We have found the one. The one that they have reached my dreams!"

"It's it."

"We have found our true Bloodclan member."


	2. Guilt

She blinked away the sleep, wondering why she have dreamed about that again. It was the past, not the present. It have been fifteen moons since she went to this place, her home. The white she-cat stretched onto of her favorite box, with her friend, Venus, sleeping beside her, snoozing.

The orange trainer looked tired, after training a bunch of up walker toys into some full warriors. Decided not to even think about waking her up, she jumped off of the box and looked around. Cats were still training their assigned cats, how to obey and fight.

It was already dusk, and Jaw was looking at her. "What's wrong, Jaw?" he sighed and looked at his cats.

"Nothing. Go do your job now. We don't want a stupid lazy fur ball to sleep around all day. Gather cats to go hunting, or something. Wait." his eyes lit up. His voice enlightened like a kit.

Her neutral face cracked into a grin. "I love that idea."

Jaw flicked his tail and stood up from his trashcan. His tail began swaying side to side with ambition. "Cats of Bloodclan. We will start attacking the forest, once again. We have been defeated during Scourge's ruling, I, the new leader, is weaker than him, but we are going to destroy one clan at a time! First clan: Thunderclan!" his yowl was courageous as it echoed through the ally.

Yowls of approvement sounded between the dark alley.

"The main attack patrol is lead by Fang. Followed by; Gray, Sunshine, Ray, Wither, Joseph, and Butter." he ordered sternly. His head nodding to her, Fang, second in command.

It was pretty surprising that Jaw actually made her his special apprentice, how he trained her and not one of the trainers and made her deputy. Just because she is blessed here, and not in the clans.

He continued yelling out directions for Middle Patrols, Ahead patrols, Backup patrols, and surprise attacks. After he was finished, she immediately sprang into action. "Main Patrol! Follow me!" she yowled and raced out of the alley.

Her pelt brushed against wind as she clawed up fences and jumped into the forest. "Don't get lost!" she spat and turned her head as the patrol nodded. She flipped her head back and ducked under a bush on time. Fang slowed down and slowly began to stalk. "Heads down." her eyes narrowed as she spotted the bramble walls that she have crashed through. Flicking her tail as the started to tear the bramble walls and streamed in.

"Bloodclan attack!" she howled into the open air, still hidden behind the bramble walls. Her face cracked a maleficent grin. "This is what you den to me, Thunderclan, and this is what you deserve." she whispered

The sun was now dusky red, the color of red and pink stretched the clouds. After imagining how beautiful the clouds were, she plunged into battle.

Screeches sounded from all sides as she ignored the fieriest areas and headed for the nursery. The beautiful place to catch victims. As she looked around, she found Gray struggling between the milk-giver's paws. Fang hurtled herself at one and kicked her away. Unlike others, she does't like killing, it was too brutal and every cat deserved to live.

In Bloodclan, bullied cats usually run towards her and stay by her side. Fang didn't know why, but one of them told her, "Because you are the kindest cat in the world!"

The other milk-giver looked up as Gray managed to bite her shoulder as she yowled in pain and he kicked her away, also.

The she-cat that Fang, herself, kicked away was squirming on the ground with pain. "She must be pregnant," she thought but didn't care and ignored her.

Here's the problem. She can't. Fang hurried herself and helped the cat give birth to three healthy kits and then took two of them away. The new mother yowled in stress and sadness.

A large shape bowled her over and she dropped the three kits with a 'thud." The cat had a bright yellow coat.. Familer, the coat that she hated so much.

"You flea-bitten cat! Your stupid claws will hurt my pelt!" she growled mockingly as his face scrunched up in disgust.

"At least I can remove you from this world." his claw raised up, about to stab her with pain until a white pelt flashed across her.

"Addershriek! What are you doing you fox-brain!"

"What? Let me kill the intruder! Bloodclan cats doesn't deserve to live!" he spat angrily, she could sense his protective coat for Thunderclan boiling.

She quickly picked up the kits and moved them under a bush, just outside of the camp. Licked them soothingly, chewing up some green plants and giving it to them.

After, she felt a wave of affection and shook it off. Fang sprinted back and saw the two cats arguing still.

But one thing caught her.

"Addershriek! Stop it! It's Featherkit! The one that you mooned over and grieved!" the cat's voice was familiar.

"Longwhisker!" she shrieked in her brain and raced away and tumbled the yellow tom over.

"Don't touch him, you flea bitten tom! It is time for my revenge. Want to know how Bloodclan was so successful? Because of me. I took second in command and helped them thrive. Aren't I wonderful?" she whispered happily and slammed his head against the ground with her claws ready to cut every part of his limbs. She hesitated.

But when her claws went down, she was thrown off and was attacked by the brown tom that she also hated so much.

"Why can't I do it immediately?" she whispered to herself as the brown tom unsheathed his claws and growled.

"Because you were never one of us. And you never will! All of what you done to Thunderclan?" he growled, Fang noticed he was holding back tears as pain crashed down her shoulder to her paw. Black clouds surrounded her vision as she coughed and hacked.

"Cough!"

"Hack. Cough cough!"

"It's alright Darlin' you are alright."

Fang's eyes opened as saw Jaw nudging her.

"Where- cough! Am I?" she whispered as blood sprayed in front of her.

Jaw looked concerned. "Well, we lost because Thunderclan asked for the other clans to help them. You were unconscious for two days, Darling." his tongue rasped over her blood-matted fur.

She looked up at him, asking, "Have I done wrong?" she whispered.

"Done what wrong? Bloodclan have changed, because of you. But they do not offer to share the forest because of the lack of prey. We wanted to take some by force. We have done nothing wrong." he whispered back as he answered back.

"But, something happened." he continued. "This yellow tom asked- wait no, begged me to send you back to the clans. What's up with you and him?" Jaw asked, his voice still soft.

Fang sighed. "Well, he hated me when I was a kit, said I'm ugly. The brown tom said I am no use to the clan, no use to anything." she paused. "Where's the kits!" she asked with concern. "I stole them… I feel guilty…"

Jaw purred. "You want to go back home?"

It was like as if time stopped.

"Come on, you may say yes, because I care of you. I won't feel depressed. I want you to be.. Happy." he meowed. Hurt flashed in his eyes as he said the words.

"Thank you. I realized what I have done wrong. I am not the cat in the prophecy you were looking for. I apologize." she dipped her head towards her leader as he nodded back.

"If you have any trouble, ask me. I promise we will be like a normal clan, no killing or grabbing upwalker's toys from their homes." his tail flicked to promise, and Fang raised her tail to promise him too.

"I'll be healthy and strong. I promise."

The large gray tom's green eyes closed and a smile creeped against his muzzle.

"Your doing better at smiling!"

"Ya think so?"

"Of course you old hag!"

"Where am I old?"

"I dunno."

She waved her tail in a sign of goodbye and clawed her way up the fence, her arm was screeching in pain where it was slashed. Still gasping for breath, she hauled herself over the wooden post and began to stroll neatly along it.

She took long gasps of breaths and coughed. This one cough, she tripped and fell into an upwalker's garden. She shook her head as her arm stung. A shriek sliced the air as movement flashed past at the corner of her eye.

"W-who are you? Are you hurt? I heard a scream.."

A black she-cat, seems younger than her reached up towards Fang. Kind as a bird, she meowed soothingly.

"Nah, I'm fine."

Her head tilted. "You sure?" she asked again, "I heard a scream.."

"I didn't make the scream! Maybe.." Fang reached up to sniff the air as she opened her mouth to have all of the scents reach her. "It's Thunderclan.. With a fishy scent.."

"What is Thunderclan?" she asked.

"I need to go. Bye! I will come back to you if I need your aid, my friend." Fang flicked her tail in dismissal and clawed her way up a small tree and leapt onto the fence. "I really need to go."

Off with that, she began to sprint over the fences and jumped off. She slipped over a wracking cough and fell side first into the grass. "I'm alright Jaw, I'm going home!"

With that, her arm screeched in pain, but she was used to pain, as all Bloodclan members should. Fang began sprinting over the route she went. Took a while, but when she reached there, a screech sounded so close, she could feel her ears flick.

The bramble walls were completely down and blood was. Everywhere.

Everywhere..

"Thunderclan! She screeched, plunging into battle.

 **A/N: Sorry, it might seem short! But an update right after! I have been working on this story since yesterday. 1,655 words! Wow! I thought it was short. See you~**

 **-Carrot**


	3. Proud and Bold

Claws torn, pelt cold, spitting muzzles. It was clearly everywhere.

When Fang plunged in, she could already taste the blood in her muzzle and realized she bit into a fishy scent. "You Stupid fish-breaths! Your breath is making my pelt stink!" she spat out the fluff of fur as the cat pinned her down on her back.

"You foolish hags."

Immediately, the attacker's belly was show under her claws as she sank it into it's pelt. The victim yowled in pain and teared itself from her, tufts of fur lost, on her claws.

"You better!" she growled, blood splattered from her mouth as she coughed. Yowling wasn't such a good idea.

She spitted out the rest of the blood and looked around, two warriors kicked their attacker away and glanced at her. Their glares went past her and shot back.

"You! Bloodclan stink! Why are you here?" it was a she-cat who was spitting at her, she had a torn claw. Fang rolled her eyes and went to the side as another fish face tried to pounce on her.

"Why did I come back? Find out yourself." she meowed firmly and bit the shoulder of the cat who tried to attack her. "Just be glad that I am here. I can demolish any of these fish faces by myself you know."

Her claws sank into the fish face's spine as she leapt onto it. The cat screamed and rolled, squishing her under the cat's weight. "Oof! Off!" she spat under masses of fur and pushed the large cat away. The cat looked at her, sniffed, and ran away.

"Stupid." she muttered.

Before she knew it, the battle was over. She was coughing over all of the mocking words she have been calling those cats without the scent of Thunderclan in mockery, also yowling in pain. Blood splattered against her paws and sighed, closing her eyes.

Before opening them, she was pinned down by two cats, making her impossible to move a whisker. "What is this?"

There, stood a tall, black figure, staring coldly at her. "Featherkit. What have brought you here?"

The name Featherkit nearly made her shriek. "I am not Featherkit! I am Fang, and I want to join Thunderclan, Nightstar. I am cursed because of you. You sent me to Bloodclan, in front of you is the cat who brought them back together. Although, I am back, I don't care if you hate me. Deal with it. If you accept this offer, your clan will survive and grow strong. This is not a curse, and not a lie." she meowed firmly, admired by her own wise words too.

Nightstar's eyes narrowed, thinking about the offer. Seconds seemed like moons until he answered.

"I will unless you have proven you are worthy. Remember, I am not giving this under a weight of kindness, but guilt. You have two moons to accept every cat around you and have at least, five cats to accept you back. Or else, you will be banished from this forest!" he retaliated and flicked his tail in dismissal. The two that pinned her down letted go and she stuck out her tongue in mockery and stalked away into the clearing.

She sat down, her tail curled around neatly against her dusky paws. She could feel those stupid glares burning into her fur again. The one of hostility, just like when she was young, but there is fright in them too. Happy of the clan being worried and frightened, she yawned and looked around.

A pair of eyes were full of curiosity and happiness glared from her. She snapped her head around and looked treacherously at the burning gaze as the green pair of eyes looked away. "Thunderclan have so much surprises." she muttered under her breath and layer her head on the ground and rolled over, exposing her soft belly. But no one came to her and say a simple "Hello." it was depressing but she found this pose comfortable, dans he stayed like that and closed her eyes.

A paw poked at her side as she coughed up again.

It now jabbed her and she coughed tremendously, her lungs hurting of her diagram being jabbed at. "What was that for?" she spat. Opening her eyes and looked up.

"Great." she yowled out sarcastically, loud enough for surrounding cats to hear. "Another one wants to kill me! Ahhh! I'm so afraid!" she grumbled and turned around, closing her eyes again.

"Haha Addershriek! You got talked by a Bloodclan cat!"

"Not my problem. It was her who made that stupid call."

"But still."

"No buts."

"But."

"Cough!" she gasped for air, her eyes shooting open. "Oh no. I seem to open them again because some cat jabbed my breath out with it's paw."

It was those two apprentices cats again. The brown one, and the yellow one. Why would they even be here?

"Shut the hell up and get outta my clearing!"

"What is hell?" asked the brown one.

"I have no idea." answered the other.

Now, she is taking those statements mockingly.

"What is hell? the one who is stupid enough to ask. I have no idea. The lost-brained one replied." she yawned. "Now, why won't you leave me alone?"

Fang felt happily brave and sarcastic talking to those two now. Not because of company, of course! But because she can mock them now. The price, and you have to pay. It's a rule!

The two annoying cats walked away and three kits tumbled over to her.

"Hi!"

Great.

Just great.

 **A/N: Guys, School is rough and homework is just too much since I transferred. Please, show support by reviewing~ Drama is too much for me. School is hard, homework is definitely hard, and I have drama problems currently. This story is under 1000 words, I am sorry, but I am rushing through because of School. Duh. I won't breeze through anymore because I just transferred and this new school; goes with lessons so quickly and are very strict. Don't be like; "omg, school, stop bothering this author!" please, because school is where I learned my grammar and writing. I like school even though it is 10 hours a day (For me at least.).**

 **Truly sorry for making this so short!**

 **Charactor descriptions: In case you don't know their pelts.**

 **Fang: White she-cat with dusky brown paws, tailtip, and ears. Red eyes**

 **Nightstar: Large, black tom with blue eyes**

 **Addershriek: Yellow tom with green eyes**

 **Any questions? PM me! I am free for any questions despite my busy life.**

 **~Carrot~**


	4. The Start of A New Life

"Hey! Hey hey hey hey!"

"Beekit, that's too much heys."

"No it's not! Isn't it, Leafkit?"

The two kits looked at a small tortishell she-kit behind them. The kit was shivering from head to paw, her yellow eyes huge. "I-.." her voice trembling as she whispered.

Irresistible , Fang purred at the three kits. "Don't be shy. I won't hurt you." She flicked her tail, rolled over, and sat up. Fang noticed that she was very soft with kits, but harsh with warriors. They all become warriors anyways, why does she feel, warm with these kits? Well, they have done nothing wrong, so they should't be scolded at.. Just like when her mother done that to her.

Maybe they could be friends..

Leafkit looked up at her. Fang realized how big these kits were. "Really?"

"Yes. Really, truly. If you lay a claw on me, I won't strike back. Instead, the cat who taught you that." she purred, lifting up her tail in promise.

The kit looked at her, a crooked smile on her face. Her tail holding up too "Really?"

"Yea. Really. Look." Fang laid down and turned around on her back. "This is truce." she purred. "Where we- I mean, I at least, signal each other peace." her soft belly was exposed into the broad daylight.

Beekit's eyes grow huge. "Tell me more! C'mon, Sagekit, don't be a grump!" his eyes slipped towards the gray tom, Sagekit, she believe, then turned back to her.

"Why do we have to show our bellies then?" he asked curiously.

"Because the belly is the weakest spot and you have to protect it. You will learn that soon enough, I think at least." she pointed out, turning around and laying down on her white belly again. At least, she thinks that they would get trainers soon. They are just.. Too big for average kits in Bloodclan.

"Yea! I am becoming an apprentice today! Brightpelt said so!" Beekit continued to chirp with Sagekit rolling his eyes. Leafkit just stood there, watching with trust in her eyes.

"Anyways, Sagekit is going to be a medicine cat! He loves herbs, he even eats some of them without permission!" Beekit purred at Sagekit as Leafkit settled herself down next to Fang.

Leafkit laughed at that too, Sagekit just made an expression and joined Leafkit, settling down beside Leafkit.. And Fang. "Well, you will get trainers soon. I wished I can train one of you. A deputy should train some cat already! If I was still in that clan, Sunshine would try to fight for my deputy position because I never got an learner." Fang purred, flicking her tail in amusement. "Friends already! They are a bit younger than me.. But still. These are friends." she breathed silently.

Beekit just tried to do a hunting position, his tail high like a porcupine with excitement. Sagekit was just watching him with curiosity while Leafkit…. Was trying to climb on Fang.

She purred and helped nose her up her shoulder, even though she didn't need help. And hell she was heavy! These kits are close to their new rank as learners.

Sagekit snapped his head to Fang again. "What? You are deputy without an apprentice? How is it possible..?" he asked, wondering with his eyes narrowing.

"Well, I don't want to say this because I might scare off my new fresh friends." she meowed. "I was in Bloodclan, Jaw, the leader, trained me and put me in Deputy rank immediately after I was stronger than most cats." she explained, finishing it off with another breath. "Please don't run away from me.. I am kinder than most, I promise."

She expected them to run away, but Leafkit was stilling playing around Fang's back and now, resting her paws on Fang's head. Sagekit just listened intensely, enjoyment making him purr. Beekit just sat down to listen to her story. "You are not scared of me?" she whispered.

They all just shook their heads. "No. I just like your stories! Yours is so much better than the history we have heard so many times! Tell us. Please." Sagekit pleaded as Fang sighed.

"I love my new friends. Even though they are a bit young." she meowed. "I want to train you all so bad. I know apprentice as learners, and I wish to be your trainer." she whispered. "Okay, lets get along with the story."

"I was hated by," she paused and sighed, "Thunderclan." The kit's eyes widened, but allowed her to speak. "They say I was cursed, and I decided to leave. First, I wanted to die, but as I tried to crash into some bramble walls to kill myself, I went outside of the Thunderclan camp. It was. Amazing. Voices reached me, telling me to come, come to Bloodclan. Jaw accepted me immediately, he was a very young leader, eleven moons or so." the three cats' eyes widened with interest. "Though, he was young, he is a very strong cat. Bloodclan literally accepted me so quickly, they told me why. I was blessed. Blessed to bring Bloodclan back together. Back then, There were only a couple of cats. Jaw, Venus, Sunshine, Spice, Neptune, and of course, me. Since I was a really kind cat, I persuaded all of the cats to reunite and have fair rules. And so, I got no learners, or in this case, apprentices." She finished, admired by her own story telling.

"Thunderclan was that bad?"

That froze her. She couldn't say that to these kits! "No, it's just that.." she paused, thinking, "Their ancestors told them this warning. They were just scared." she meowed, thinking quickly.

Leafkit changed the topic. "These are my brothers, I forgot to mention that. Also, I am going to ask, even beg for you to be my mentor!" she squeaked, but Beekit argued back.

"I want her to be my mentor too! She tells amazing stories!"

"Lets see about that then!" Leafkit and Beekit started to battle playfully with their paws with Sagekit watching.

Fang flicked her tail and hushed them to stop. "Well, lets see if Nightstar actually accepts me. He probably not." she sighed. Suddenly realized she was childish again. Fang never felt so childish in her life! Well, she is only fifteen moons old, it will come soon enough, but she never felt happy than before with these near learners- wait, near apprentices.

"Let's see about that!" They both squeaked and started to drag her to a large rock, wait, trying to. Fang purred in interest and stood up, acting like she was being dragged by these kits.

"Ahh! Let go of me!" she joked as they neared the large boulder. Until she saw that cold blue eyes inside a cave, she froze. "C'mon, big warrior! Don't be shy! He is my father!" Leafkit purred happily, but she stiffened even more.

"You can go ask, I… can wait here.." she whispered and began to trot away. Until a small tug at her tail.

She looked behind her and Beekit was pulling at her brown tail tip. "Please?"

Irresistible, she nodded slightly. Well, it is her time to face her first challenge. She took in large gasps of breath as her lungs was shaking up again. Fang could feel a pair of eyes burning into her back and looked around. There was no cat, but she could feel the cat's presence. She turned her head around and realized she was already face to face towards the large, black tom.

"Hey…" she whispered uncertainly as the two kits stood by her legs.

As if he was reading her mind he answered, "Don't be afraid, young one. I have seen what you have done to my kits." his voice was light, but he coughed purposely to return to his deeper tone. "What do you want, cat."

The kits spoke up, both at the same time as Sagekit walked in. "I want her to be my mentor!"

Nightstar flicked his head back and stared at his kits. "Why?"

"She is our friend!"

"Proof?"

"She told us stories, she told us how to give truce!"

"And?"

"We trust her!"

"So?"

Leafkit was silent while Beekit and Nightstar argued. Fang sat down patiently, trying to hide her fear. Until Leafit spoke up.

"She is like a mother!" Leafkit spat. "She is a nice cat, I wonder why every cat thought she was cursed!" Leafkit spoke up at her father. "Daisydust died. No other cat was so similar than her!" Fang quickly shushed her.

"How could I? I am only a outsider." she meowed. "I'm going." she stood up and stalked out of the den. Was she that warm towards the kits?

Addershriek padded towards her and knocked her down. "Childish." Fang purred. Despite her size, she managed to kick him away and stood up on her paws.

"Why did you attack me, Addershriek?" she asked, but Addershriek whispered in her ear.

"Follow me."

Fang's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Why?"

"Because we are going hunting!" he growled back, irritated. Fang could see his tail tip twitching.

"Fine." she concluded. "Don't make a racket at your camp then. Or else I will lose trust from my kit friends." her eyes narrowed and followed him through the broken-down bramble walls.

After a while of walking, they reached a stream. "What purpose is this?" she spat, realizing they were so close to Bloodclan territory. "I suggest you turn back, Addershriek. My friends would not accept you, trust me."

He looked at her with questions in his eyes. Regrettably, it seems like there are a lot of questions.

"Why did you come back to Thunderclan?"

"Because Jaw told me to have a life."

"Who is Jaw?"

"My leader."

"Why did you go to Bloodclan?"

"Self explanatory, Addershriek."

"Why?"

"Oh, the hell! Why won't you shut up?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It's a curse stupid."

"Oh," he paused. "why did you go to Bloodclan again?"

"Oh, you want me to go back? Sure! Jaw would love that." she growled. as she gasped for air again.

"You alright?"

"I have problems with my lungs. Can't really breathe now and then."

"What's lungs?"

"You sound like a kit even though you are older than me."

His eyes rolled with his tail twitching. Fang retorted it with a hard, cold stare from her red eyes. He shuddered. "That's why you always cough?"

"Obviously."

"Who took care of you?"

"Jaw."

"Who is your closest friend at Bloodclan?"

"Jaw."

"Who trained you?"

"Jaw."

"Do you like him?"

"Find out yourself."

"Do you love him?"

"…. Ask him."

She caught a glimpse of his tail twitching again.

"Any friends?"

"Jaw, Venus, and some new ones too."

"Who are they?"

"Well! I am so annoyed by your questions that I really want to make a permanent mark on your face! Don't make me do that." she meowed sarcastically and stood up and slammed her paws down into the stream. The glistening stream engulfed half of her fore-arm. Fang realized how long it have been to walk all the way here because the sun's surrounding clouds were all pink.

The white she-cat stepped out of the water and padded back, ignoring the yellow tom. She could feel his breath, disgusted, she went off sprinting. Halfway through, she didn't feel tired at all until she stopped and coughed. Blood splattered onto the ground and immediately started sprinting away.

"Can't be late.." she thought and bursted into camp.

Cats were gathered around the clearing, looking excited and such until she bursted into camp. They looked at her with concern looks until she sighed. "It's alright! Nothing's wrong! Just trying to get away from a yellow adder." she purred, keeping a innocent face glued to her face.

Before then turned their attention back to the huge rock, three kits ran towards her. "Hey Beekit, Leafkit, Sagekit! Am I late?"

Leafkit shook her head. "Apprentice ceremonies usually is held at moon high. It's almost time. I really hope i get you as my mentor!" Beekit huffed.

"I wish she could become my mentor!"

Leafkit started to argue once again, "You could have Solarblaze!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Fang purred at the kits in amusement as a yellow shape literally slithered like an adder passed her. Ignoring it, she started to try and comfort the two kits. "Well, I think Solarflare is a good cat. You two might not even get me. I have a very low chance you know."

Before they turned their small heads towards her, a cat leaped up onto the large rock that was in the center of the camp and she realized it was Nightstar.

Leafkit, Beekit, and also Sagekit, hurtled themselves toward the rock, a excited, but also nervous expression in the kit's sprint.

The ceremony began.

N/A: 2,134 words?! Wow. I need to get my butt going. I hope this long chapter repay you guys for having a short chapter on the last one, and taking too long even though it's been less than a week. I think the time will extend soon. I was too excited to post this chapter so I have been typing this for a long period of time yesterday and today. But especially, Friday. I am horribly busy through out every day of the week, except long breaks. Ah! That thorn in my hands, this year is busy than I have expected to be.

What's your favorite character so far? I like Leafkit and Fang. They are just so sweet.

Any part unclear of? Review and I will P.M. you back as soon as I can!


End file.
